Hope, Love & Loss
by Rushie-s2
Summary: After a year of catching and changing the cards Sakura get’s troubled by all the magic that Clow had faced. She must go and find a home for each card before she faces disaster.


**Hey I'm back with a new story. **

**I hope you like this one. I thought of it while watching the episodes and im like what would happen… anyway I hope you'll enjoy. **

**(Full Summary: After a year of catching and changing the cards Sakura get's troubled by all the magic that Clow had faced. She must go and find a home for each card before she faces disaster. S+S) **

**_IMPORTANT! _**

**Just a thought, I decided there was a second movie but Sakura didn't tell Syaoran her answer… I hope that's alright. **

**Also make a note that Only Meilin and Sakura are the only one's that can really call Syaoran, Syaoran. Nearly everyone else will call him Li. No biggy though cause Kero and Toya usually call him Kid and Adults are aloud to call him by his real name. **

**Corny comment of this Chapter: **I like falling in love with a poor guy in high school, what's not in his wallet is in his heart.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**(Sakura POV) **

"Please Sakura!" Kero begged as he flew to me as I sat on my bed legs and arms crossed.

"Kero I can't use magic so senseless! Its better to not ware them out…" I whined to him.

"I'm hungry! It's my birthday!" he begged!

"You used that excuse last week!" I frowned at him!

"Last time! I promise!" He sighed; lifting two cards.

I sighed. "Fine." I lifted my wand. "Use you're power to create a chocolate cake! Create and Sweet!" I yelled as a chocolate cake drifted slowly on a plate. Kero jumped right on it.

"You're so greedy Kero. One day I'm going to make you exercise."

_Ring, Ring _

I ran over to the phone as Kero gobbled the cake in one.

"Hello; Sakura speaking." I smiled.

"Hey Sakura, it's Tomoyo!" I heard her cheerful smile on the other line.

"Hey how are you?"

"I'm great but guess what! Meilin emailed me yesterday and it seems Syaoran's coming back today!" I felt a river of blood rush to my head. "He'll be arriving at the airport at 11:00 gate 15! Do want to go wait for him?"

"Y-yeah…" I blushed…

"Great, should we go by car or 'Nudge, Nudge' Clow card." She giggled.

"Uhh…you pick." I said still blushing.

"Clow card of course! Get ready I'll be at you're house at 10:30! Bye!"

"Bye…" I smiled hanging up. "Syaoran…" I blushed happily in my own little world…

"What about him?" Kero said jumping in front of my face.

"AHH!" I blushed uncontrollably. "Uh…oh! He's coming back today!"

"Stupid brat…anyway I'm going back to my video game!" he said drifting off… All I could think of was the moment he confessed his feelings. All of it running through my head made me blush… but smile.

-- **(At Gate 15)** --

"What's the time?" I asked Tomoyo. I looked at my wrist at the pink watch Yukito gave to me ages ago.

" 11:16…" I sighed… "Are you sure it's this gate?"

"Positive there probably just…" She was interrupted as the doors flung opened heaps of people with their hand luggage walked out. I stood there with my hand together on my chest as Tomoyo waved a sign saying 'Syaoran Li' the amount of people started to lessen yet not sign of Syaoran soon the lady check with the phone thingy and closed the gates. I sighed…

"Tomoyo… his not-"

"Sakura…?" I rush of blood ran to my face as I turned around. Sure enough there he was…

"Syaoran…" I said still a little dazed. The boy nodded but it was enough for me. I jumped into his arms as I squeezed him tightly little tear drops in the corner of my eyes.

"Wow Syaoran you've grown into a very handsome 16 year old." Tomoyo smiled at him. He and I couldn't help but blush. Tomoyo pulled out her camcorder. "Oh no!"

"What?" Syaoran and I said looking puzzled at her.

"…low batteries…" I just gave the look of o.O "Hold on I'll go buy more." She ran off around the corner… leaving me and Syaoran alone. I blushed…

We just stood there in silence looking at floor thinking of what to say with the quiet awkwardness, I raised my head to say something "-"

"KID!" Yelled Kero leaping from my bag… "Welcome back!"

"I'M SIXTEEN! I'M NOT A KID!" He said really, REALLY, angrily at him.

"Kero I thought you were at home playing your video game?" I said looking at him totally puzzled.

"Sakura, where you go, I go! We Cardcaptors must stick together … like… like… PUDDING!" he said flying away to the stand called 'Cakes and Creams' …

Syaoran and I were alone… again. "…" My cheeks turned pink.

"Well I got the batteries; and I luckily stopped Kero before he gets himself hunted down. Sakura, I know you're excited to see your boyfriend but no need to forget about you responsibilities. When temptation takes over, one cannot be responsible for his or her actions…" She said smiling and lecturing me, my face turned really pink. "…and I'm talking about Kero's temptations because Syaoran isn't one of your temptations."

I turned a bright red as she said this … I looked at Syaoran who was also bright red…

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm starving!" Syaoran said really red.

"Now you're talking kid!" Kero said pounding his fist in the air for excitement.

--

We sat in "Sip, Glug and Gorge." Which was a small drink place in the food court, the place was square like a place mat. The edges were filled with fast food places serving, McDonald's, KFC, Hungry Jacks and Red Rooster. Many other places like Charcoal chicken and many, many places serving Asian food and sushi. **(This is ** **Tokyo** There was a long connection of stalls that shaped into a fork and knife. They served Dessert, like ice cream and doughnuts. Then there was a plate in the middle where everyone sat to eat.

This place was bigger then it seemed. There was a large drink cup at the top right hand corner. There was a door where you could step inside and there would be all kinds of different drink bars around them. There was a tall plant in the middle which reached out over the straw at the top. Around the plant were seats…

**(A.N: I made this place all up :D Pretty good setting hey. I can't believe I made it all up just to let you know where they were sitting.) **

"So Sakura what do you want?" Tomoyo asked me. I stood there starry eyed at all the pretty drink stores, Gloria jeans, Starbucks, boost, Feelin' Fruity, 711, Wendy's …you name it, it was there!

"I don't know there are so many to choose from!" I said so happy at how pretty the place looked.

"Ok then… we'll meet back here in 3 minutes over at that table ok." Syaoran said smiling. I walked over to the 711 and got a coke slurpee. I looked behind me to see Tomoyo with Kero on her shoulder pretending to be a stuffed animal; I looked a bit over to the right and I saw Syaoran looking at me… I looked away in shyness even if he was looking at me first.

"Umm… that will be $2.70?" The clerk said quite strict… she must have been saying it for a while.

"Oh sorry… I gave her the right amount of change; grabbed a straw and went to the table. I sat there circling my straw in my drink as Tomoyo, Syaoran and Kero sat down. Tomoyo had a boost, Kero had a Wendy and Syaoran had Gloria jeans coffee.

"What sixteen year old guy drinks Gloria jeans?" Kero mocked Syaoran.

"I wouldn't talk… plush toy drinking from Wendy's… and I thought I was a kid?" Syaoran said giving him glares.

"You're that too…" He said casually before taking a sip from his Wendy's Shake.

Tomoyo smiled and I laughed before taking a sip from my drink.

"_AHHHHH…_" Kero sighed 2 seconds later… we all gave him a 'what the' look.

"You're already finished?" Tomoyo said looking at his cup.

"See he is greedy." Syaoran said casually this time before drinking from his drink. I giggled as Kero gave him a look.

"Ugghh…" I said as a strong feeling hit me at the back of my head, my arm swung a bit causing the drink to fall off the table and splat on the ground.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked standing up from her chair opposite from me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… probably just brain freeze." I said rubbing my head. I could see that the three were really worried.

"Maybe… we should head home…" Syaoran said getting up.

"Yeah… that's a good idea." Tomoyo said. I tried to stand up but I just fell …

"SAKURA!" …was the last sound I heard before fainting.

--

I woke up with someone carrying me. I felt there grip on my tighter like they didn't ever want to let me go. I slightly opened my eyes to see Syaoran carry me. My cheeks went a bright pink but I snuggled into his arms even more. I felt him clench me against his chest as I could feel his heart beat. My arms were around his waist for support…I held it tighter; I could feel his heart beat faster and faster… gosh this was fun!

"I… I think she's awake…" Syaoran said softly. He placed me down on a bench… Tomoyo sat at the end of me as my head was resting on Syaoran's lap. I fluttered my eyes open and looked up at him and smiled; his face was already red but it went even redder.

I sat up rubbing my forehead. "What happened?"

"We were just about to ask you the same thing…" Kero laughed but then stopped… "Was it the slurpee?"

"Is it Sun?" Syaoran said looking at me.

"I know what it could be…" Tomoyo smiled… "I think too much blood has been rushing to her head today…" I blushed slightly knowing what she ment. "See…" she said cheekily. I shook my head and stood up.

"I think it's the sun." I said looking away from everyone.

"…but Sakura, the kids an idiot we have barely been in the sun…" Kero said poking his tongue and Syaoran.

I blushed in embarrassment. "Ahem." Tomoyo just coughed.

"I'm going home…" I sighed starting to walk away…

"Wait…what about-" Kero stressed out. "Well maybe… I can stay at Tomoyo's tonight. Is that alright?"

"Yeah of course, we can make cakes and everything… how about lasagna for dinner?" Tomoyo smiled.

"Yay! Let's go now!" Kero cheered, Tomoyo just smiled.

"Ok, well we'll see you around Li." Tomoyo looked around… "Li?" She looked around but realized he had gone.

--

I felt so dizzy… I walked down the road and it was in the after noon… I climbed the stairs that leaded to the street to my house… I felt my legs get weak. I just felt so tired… I never felt like this since the time I had to change the cards into Sakura cards. At that second my knees gave in and I started to fall.

I felt a pair of strong hands hold me. "Sakura…" I heard a familiar voice say I felt to hands hold my waist. I looked up…

"Toya!" I smiled happily.

"Looks like we showed up right on time again." Yukito smiled; showing up from behind my brother. My brother picked me and carried me. Even though I was 16 and he was now twenty two **(I would presume)** he lived in an apartment just above Yukito, just two blocks from my house. "Sakura, you're brother was worried about you."

"…but it thought you gave your powers to Yukito." I said looking at my brother. He kept his eye looking forward and walking straight.

"Brother Intuition…" Yukito laughed following right beside him. My brother just blushed in embarrassment.

"So you do care about me!" I smiled cheekily giving him a hug. He pulled my arms off.

"Shut up."

--

I sat on my bed reading a book called wish. It was about an angel that had been rescued by a very rich man. The angel wanted to give him something in return but the man had everything.

"Sakura…" My dad called from down stairs.

"Yeah?"

"There's a somebody here to see you." He said. Who? If it was Tomoyo my dad would have just let her in to my room.

I checked my hair and face before I ran down the stairs. "Syaoran?" Sure enough there he was standing in front of a picture of my mother he turned around and looked at me.

"Yeah… umm I was kind of concerned about this… I mean about your sleepiness or something. I think there's more to it then brain freeze, sun or…" He looked at me and I bit my lip hoping he wouldn't say it. "…Or whatever else it could be." He looked away…

"I have an idea. Follow me…" I ran upstairs as I could hear him follow. I opened my room. "Where's Kero again?"

"Oh he went to stay with Tomoyo…why?" He said appearing behind me. I sighed…

"That's no help then." I slumped down on the bed… as Syaoran sat on the chair to my desk. It was silent until he turned it to face me.

"Sakura…" I looked up at him. His eyes hiding behind his hair… "I…still…"

"Hold that thought…" I said as I stood up to the draw on my desk. "What's this…?" The draw was glowing bright beads of red. I my head started to wobble. I forced my self to open the draw. All I felt was my self fall.

--

"Sakura…" I felt someone shake me. "Sakura!"

I opened my eyes. "What happened…?" The Clow book or Sakura book was sitting next to me.

"I think… I think what's happening to you has something to do with the Clow cards." Syaoran said lying down next to me.

"I think we should call Eriol." I said reaching for my phone. Syaoran nodded sitting up.

"_Briiinnngg, briiiinngg_" Syaoran stared at me softly smiling. It made me blush.

"Hello?" I heard an older voice pick up.

"Hi…is this…Eriol…?" I said turning it on loud speaker.

"Yes. Hello Sakura! Are you alright." I could hear him really cheerful on the other side.

"Actually no. I've been fainting and falling asleep a lot. Syaoran and I think that this could be the work or a Clow card." I sighed.

"Impossible. I never made a faint or ill card. You've caught the sleep card and changed it to one of your own. Plus that's all the cards anyway and you've even caught the void card and made your own." He explained. "There is no way…"

I sighed; I didn't understand…Syaoran just sighed as well.

"…except. What I have feared the most." He sounded worried. "You see… as I was troubled with my extensive magic. I had to get rid of it, that's why I gave half to your father. Seeing as you are whole and are only 16… you are probably being troubled by it now." He sighed.

"…But Eriol… why six years later…why not when I was ten when it would have probably bothered me more."

"You see… you were growing use to the magic. When was the last time you used a card." He asked…

"The fly… today. Why?" I was starting to grow curious and all me and Syaoran could do was stare at the phone.

"…Before then how long." He seemed nervous…

"Well I guess not really very recent. I thought I would tire my self and the cards if I used them too frequently." I said biting my lip.

"No. Quite the opposite not using those makes your body NOT used to them. Making you tired." He said quite firm… My and Syaoran looked at each other…

"What can she do…?" Syaoran asked looking back at the phone.

"You must give the cards a home each. Some place where they are most needed. This will share your magic around."

"What happens if I need the magic?" I said worriedly…

"I'm Clow's reincarnation… I was hoping nothing like this would happen but im always prepared. The sealing wand if you say the same thing you say when you activate a card it will still work like you have them with you. So I wouldn't worry…" he sighed. "The hard part is finding fifty two cards a home in a small town of Tokyo. I know you can do it." I knew he was smiling on the other line just by hearing his voice.

"Thank you. Talk you to you soon. Good bye." I said hanging up the phone. I looked at Syaoran and he looked at me…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Ok well I made this chapter long because I wanted you guys to understand. **

**Each chapter will show how each card gets its home. Please vote on which Card you'd like to be sent home first, choose from. **

- **Jump **

- **Cloud **

- **Create **

- **Dash **

- **Erase **

- **Fight **

- **Float **

- **Glow **

- **Freeze **

- **Illusion **

- **Libra **

- **Little **

- **Lock **

- **Move **

- **Rain **

- **Shot **

- **Silent **

- **Song **

- **Voice **

- **Wave **

**I left out some because there not ready yet. Remind me that the forth chapter will be about the dream card. You're really going to love that chapter because it's going to be so fluffy… Trust me. **

**Anyway please Review about anything that doesn't make sence. Isn't right or if this is a stupid topic. Besides that hope you enjoyed! **

**S2 Rushie **


End file.
